1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy care rollator braking device, and more particularly to a device to achieve braking motion either by pushing or pulling a controller grip of the brake, to allow smooth and stable operation by the use of a rod, and to temporarily hold still the motion of pushing to brake so that the rollator user does not have to hold on to the brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A controller grip of braking is generally provided at a handle of a handy care rollator for elders or those who have walking problems to help them control the movement of the rollator, and on considering that the user might also have problems with the movement of his/her hands. The brake is designed so that it is linked to a braking device either by pushing or pulling the braking grip to ensure safe and convenient use of a rollator. To cope with the requirements as described above, there are various braking grips in the market. As shown in FIG. 7, a prior art complies with the design of a linkage braking device activated either by pushing or pulling the grip. However, if a user wants to remain braking his/her rollator, he/she has to continue pushing or pulling the grip. As illustrated in FIG. 8, an improved design by this Inventor to correct the defect of the prior art, is essentially comprised of a mobile combination of a base (8) and a grip (9), wherein, an accommodation chamber (81) is formed inside the base (8), one mounting hole (82) for a braking wire (7) is provided at one end of the base (8) to penetrate the chamber (81) while a stopper slot (84) and a restriction slot (83) are integrated to the chamber (81) and a stopper edge (85) is formed at the bottom of the chamber (81); a flange (91) with a restriction nose (92) is formed at the lower part of the root to the grip (9), a penetration hole (93) to receive and fasten the braking wire (7) is provided on top of the flange (91), and a crank (94) is provided at the upper part of its root; when the root of the grip (9) is placed into the chamber (81) and the grip (9) is pushed upward, a crank (94) of the grip (9) sinks and holds against the stopper slot (84) which is then used as a support for turning to allow the flange (91) below a displacement for pulling the braking wire (7). Furthermore, if the grip (9) is pushed down, its bottom holds against the stopper edge (85) of the base (8), and the edge (85) is used as the support for turning clockwise to allow the braking wire (7) be pulled by the flange (91), finally, the grip (9) is held steady in its braking status. Once the grip (9) is slightly pulled backward to disengage the restriction nose (92) from the restriction slot (83) to release braking status.
However, said improved design of the braking device in the form of a two-piece mobile combination of the grip (9) and the base (8) though provides the benefits of simplifying the number of members required, the braking wire (7) may escape from its relative defined position when over-drawn due to excessive force is applied to pull or push the grip. In that case, re-positioning is required and causes inconvenience.